


Last Goodbye

by booobbypooh



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 00:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booobbypooh/pseuds/booobbypooh
Summary: An emotional love story between a convicted murderer, Bobby and the prison warden newbie, Junhoe, with eternal thirdwheel, prosecutor Song Yunhyeong.





	1. Chapter 1

"Tomorrow is the day for your death sentence. Do...you have anything you want or want to do?" The pretty prosecutor asks, his eyes are sparkling with unshed tears.

The convicted defendant presses his plump lips together before lifting up his head weakly to look at the other's beautiful features. He smiles, "Can you grant me that wish, if I tell you?"

The prosecutor nods, "If it is possible, of course, we will try our best to grant you anything that you want, Bobby. But of course, except an escape."

Bobby flaunts his bunny smile that the prosecutor treasures the most and murmurs, "Yun... The only one I want, before, now, and forever, it's Junhoe. I want him," he chuckles sadly, "Can you give him to me?"


	2. Prologue

A man walks in heavy steps along the empty and quiet hallway as he falls into a deep thinking. It is not long before he is brought back to the reality by his own phone's ringtone.

He weakly slids his hand into the pocket of his prison warden uniform to take out the phone and answers the call with anxious smile once seeing the caller's name.

_Warden Donghyuk_

"Goo Junhoe," a soft sigh is heard from the other line, "Junhoe-ya, where are you?"

The worried tone makes Junhoe forming a small smile. He answers shortly, "Hallway."

"Which hallway, for fuck's sake?" The voice turns from worried to frustrated.

Junhoe smiles again, though his heart doesn't.

Well, at least he tried.

"The hallway to the field," he replies and Donghyuk quickly hangs up the call.

Junhoe lets out a small sigh and a smile knowing that Donghyuk is probably running down stairs or something to go to him now.

He proceeds to the door and unlocks it before the greenery view of the field greets him.

It is all lush and sunny.

A quite nice weather for a very sad day. Probably.

He enters the field and watches as the grass fluttering from the gush of the soft winds and sees a ball rolling on the floor.

"Aish, they didn't clean up after playing again," he complains by himself as he picks up the rolling ball and throws it into a black basket at the corner of the field.

And he sits on the bench not far from there. One particular brown bench.

He closes his eyes slowly, feeling the soft whispers from the wind gushing over his face and naturally immersing himself into the quiet yet loud sounds of the nature.

A warm smile erupts on his lips.

_So, this is why you love to close your eyes and sit alone here?_

A small laugh escapes his mouth as a tear drops from his eyes.

_And I don't even know that it is that calming sitting here, by yourself._

At that time, loud footsteps disturbs the calming sensation felt by Junhoe. The latter just doesn't even has to guess who is the intruder though. Since he expected the other's presence.

"Yah, Goo Junhoe!" 

The said man smiles. This time, sincerely.

"Do you know how worried I am??" Donghyuk headlocks the other and Junhoe laughs lightly, "Dammit, Kim Donghyuk, let me go, it hurts haha!"

Donghyuk lets him go hearing the forced out laugh from the other but smacks the taller's head instead then, before taking the seat beside him, ignoring the grunt from him.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Donghyuk glances at him, "Thinking about him?"

Junhoe nods, without any hesitation, "What else would I be doing right now? At this moment?"

"Well, at least, you are not crying," Donghyuk mutters and Junhoe can't help chuckling with his bold words.

"I mean, I thought you would be worse."

"I'm trying not to."

Junhoe's short answer makes Donghyuk feels a bit said somehow, "I see you are trying very hard not to."

Junhoe beams, not so happily as he looks up at the field.

"This is where I first saw him," and his voice turns raspy as he said that, "The first time our eyes met, by chance."

 

* * *

 

_**6 months before .** _

 

Junhoe fixed the black cap and the tie of his new prison warden uniform nervously on this very first day of working here, at YG Prison. He also felt kinda scared if ever the other wardens, or even worse, prisoners here, would bully or beat him up or something.

That just scared him off so badly.

But what did he expect, right? He worked as prison warden, and prison is the place where all prisoners were punished. 

He chose this path, so he has to accept it.

Now that he thought about it, just why would he choose this field of profession, out of all kinds of works in this world?

"Mr Goo Junhoe?" A soft voice startled him with a light tap on his shoulder.

"Yes?" He replied quickly as he turned around to face the other.

"Follow me, I will show you around here," the fellow prison warden told him with a sweet smile as he ushered him to follow.

While walking out of the office together, Junhoe took a fast glance at the other's nametag and said, "Mr Kim Donghyuk..."

Donghyuk stopped his walk as he formed a smile, "Silly me, I even forgot to introduce myself," he looked at Junhoe shyly, "Just call me Dong or anything you like. I saw that you are the same age as me, so let's stop being formal with each other, right?"

_So, he is this kind of guy._

"Okay. Dong."

 

 

"This is the field where the prisoners play around everybody," Donghyuk told him when they entered the field, "You can see them playing soccer and basketball there. There are also some who would just gather together with their cliques or chatting with other prisoners there."

Junhoe nodded understandingly and looked around to get adapted to this environment. He would face this everyday, so there was no other way than to get used to this, right?

It was not long until his beautiful eyes caught a figure of one prisoner there in brown uniform, sitting alone while closing his eyes on a bench not far from them.

_Damn, that one well-built body you got there, bro!_

His eyebrows furrowed, getting intrigued immediately on that one particular person. Junhoe looked at other people and noticed that everyone had partners or in a group, but that person just casually leaned his body in a very relaxing way, on that bench, without bothering to join others playing.

It was somehow, seemed like everyone was avoiding him.

"Our job is to monitor them. We have to make sure that everything is under control and prevent them from fighting among themselves. You know, these prisoners are all full of violence and short temper, so they tend to—" Donghyuk stopped his  _lecture_ as he realized Junhoe's mind was flying somewhere else.

Or rather, his eyes were on something else.  _Someone_ else.

"Junhoe?"

"Ah, yeah, I'm sorry," Junhoe smiled apologetically and decided to focus back on Donghyuk instead of staring at a stranger who was a prisoner.

However, his eyes unconsciously went to the person from before again and he couldn't help thinking about how beautiful the person was, closing his eyes under the sunny rays with his hair looking incredibly smooth moving with the winds.

Out of the blue, the person opened his eyes and their eyes met right away.

_Damn, his eyes are so stunning..._

Even so, as their eyes locked together, he suddenly felt a somewhat sorrowful feeling surrounding his heart as he saw that sparkling small eyes. He wondered what lied underneath that stare.

Realizing the intimidating stare, Junhoe quickly looked away, avoiding the sharp gaze.

Or maybe, a _cloudy_ gaze, actually.

"Are you okay?" Donghyuk asked and Junhoe looked up again only to see no one was sitting on the bench right now.

_Fuck, am I just hallucinating?_

 

 

The next day, Junhoe officially started his work as the warden in YG Prison.

He felt so nervous and excited both at the same time. But thankfully, there was Donghyuk to guide and help him whenever he faced difficulties or anything.

After being there for a week, he realized that the prisoner who caught his eyes since the beginning, was always alone. No one talked to him, not even his cellmates. He always ate alone, sitting alone, everything alone.

In the field, that prisoner would always sat on the bench alone, closing his eyes for awhile before getting up and left the field.

Apparently, that was his daily routine, every afternoon.

"Dong," Junhoe called the other, while they were monitoring the prisoners in the field.

"Yo~"

"Hey, you know that man," he pointed his eyes at the man, "Who is he?"

Donghyuk looked at the direction of Junhoe's eyes and smiled, "The alone one?"

Junhoe quickly nodded.

"Ah, that's Bobby."

"Bob-Bobby?"

Donghyuk nodded as he looked at Bobby too, "Yeah, his real name is Kim Jiwon, but people know him more with the name Bobby, since he was raised up in America."

"Oh."

"I'm surprised you don't know about him, even after being here for a week already," Donghyuk gave a light glance at him, "He is quite famous here."

Junhoe narrowed his eyes, "Famous? But all I see is him being alone?"

Donghyuk formed a soft smile, "Before he is sent here, he was a detective. Most of the prisoners here are sent here after he caught them, so they mainly hate him, that's why none of them want to be with him."

_A detective...?_

"But no matter how much they hate him, they can't beat him up or anything that harm him. Why? Because he might get released if he win his trial later, so they don't want any risk, perhaps."

"But... How did he end up here? What did he do?" 

"I don't know the details but he is charged with murder."

_Murder...?_

"Shouldn't you at least know his name?" Donghyuk asks with a small laugh, "I thought everyone here is gossipping about him at least once a day."

"I only know him as Inmate 2501," Junhoe said with a regretful tone, since he knew nothing about the guy.

He looked back at the bench and saw that Bobby had gone again. He sighed, deciding to monitor the other prisoners properly again.

 

* * *

 

_**Present .** _

 

"Since today is such a solemn day, I will buy you lunch for today at Jinani hyung's cafe," Donghyuk said as they received two hours break from their chief.

"That sounds great," Junhoe cheered happily, hiding his painful heart behind the cheeky smile.

Donghyuk placed his arm over Junhoe's shoulder, "Let's pig out to the fullest today, after such a long day."

"Of course, especially when I'm not the one paying," and they laughed it out wearily.

They walked out of the prison with a mixed feeling of happy and sad, chatting about many ridiculous things together just to cheer each other up.

However, they just had to stop their tracks when they heard some heartbreaking sobs, near the cafe. Precisely at the backdoor of the cafe.

Leaned a familiar handsome man in black suit curled up against the door, crying his heart out.

_Damn. He still looks that beautiful even while crying..._

"Oh, it's our Mr. Prosecutor, Song Yunhyeong hyung," Donghyuk said the name in a murmur, "Hm, I guess it's such a hard day for him as well."

Junhoe pressed his lips together as he remembered the beautiful prosecutor.

 

* * *

 

_**Flashback .** _

 

"Bobby, you've got a visitor," Donghyuk said after opening the door to the prisoner room.

Bobby looked up at Donghyuk and saw Junhoe beside him, looking at him curiously. He gave a small nod before getting up, leaving the other prisoners staying in the same room as him.

"Who is it?" Bobby asked weakly to Donghyuk.

"The prosecutor. Mr Song," Donghyuk replied with a small smile.

"It must be nice," a deep voice sneered, "Having prosecutor bestfriend."

Bobby stopped his move hearing it.

"Mr Song Minho, shut it," Donghyuk strictly said, as he wanted to avoid a fight again, but the man just had none of that.

"But what could he do with that? That fine looking prosecutor is the one charging him with murder. Your prosecutor friend did that," Minho attacked him again before all of them burst into a mocking laughter.

Junhoe saw how Bobby gritting his teeth, even clenching his fist. He felt bad hearing it.

He immediately grabbed Bobby's arm, acting as if he just wanted to escort Bobby away to see the prosecutor. 

 

As Bobby entered the room, he flashed a weak smile at the prosecutor who was waiting for him before sitting in front of him.

Donghyuk told Junhoe to wait for them outside of the room until they were done, so he anxiously waited there while Donghyuk went to carry out his duty somewhere else.

Though he was outside, he could still hear what the two were talking about, so he sighed out heavily.

_Seems like there's no privacy._

 

"Yun," Bobby called the nickname with a light smile, "How are you doing?"

Yunhyeong didn't say anything, only giving a cold stare as a response.

"That's quite a stupid question to ask, isn't it?" Bobby faked a laugh.

But the other offered no reaction as well.

"Why...do you want to see me?" Bobby asked again after a long silence.

"I just...wanted to see the face of a murderer," Yunhyeong murmured and Bobby felt a  _pang_ in his heart hearing it.

"I'm sorry," Bobby said weakly.

"Your sorry can't bring them back to life."

Bobby bit his lower lip, not knowing what to say anymore.

And they remained silence, not saying anything else at all, for the whole 30 minutes. 

From outside, Junhoe sighed again, thinking about the two quiet conversation.

_Are they really friend?_

Then, in the end, he finally heard Yunhyeong's soft voice wishing Bobby's luck for the first trial, next week, before Yunhyeong came out of the room.

Junhoe bowed politely at him before going into the room to escort Bobby back to the prisoner room, but he halted his step by the door after seeing that Bobby was zoning out, with teary eyes, only waiting to run down the cheeks.

He took soft steps to Bobby, not knowing what should he say, but he hesitantly sent a comforting pat on his shoulder.

Bobby flinched a bit, not expecting Junhoe to do that to him. The tears finally dropped from his eyes, without him realizing.

Junhoe also didn't know why, and how, but he ended up wiping those tears off the prisoner's face, once again surprising Bobby of the sudden touch which sent a jolt of shock to him.

"I will bring you back to the room once you are feeling better," Junhoe said and took steps to leave him, but this time, he was the one surprised with the other's action.

Bobby grabbed his wrist. Somewhat desperately.

"Don't go." His voice turned raspy, which sounded very sexy to Junhoe's ears, but it was heart-wrenching.

"Can't you sit here?" Bobby requested, "At least, I know I have a company."

Junhoe looked at the convicted murderer who seemed so fragile right now while holding his hand desperately. He was actually astonished, that Bobby was actually seeking for a company. He needed attention or much more affection.

But no one gave him those here.

No one was trying to talk to him, everyone was avoiding him.

Junhoe eventually sat on the seat left by the prosecutor before, facing Bobby who kept staring on the table between them.

"I... I can listen, if you ever need someone to talk to," Junhoe unexpectedly initiated the conversation, "Especially during night."

Bobby reluctantly lifted up his head to take a better look to the officer in front of him.

"Why...night?"

Junhoe let out a mild laughter, "Ha, it's because I think during night, I talk more, so yeah..."

Bobby finally formed a warm smile at him, showing his crescent eyes and Junhoe was strucked by how cute this prisoner looked with that kind of small eyes and smile—  _I'm melting, oh God!_

"Do you even know about me?" Bobby tried asking, coughing a bit.

"I made a research about you before."

"A research?" Bobby laughed, in such a unique way, "That's kinda impressive. Someone even made a research about me."

"I know right. You should be proud."

 

And that marked the day Junhoe first talked with Bobby. And the day they started the friendship where the two rarely talked to each other, but it could be that their heart were talking instead.

On the day of the trial, Junhoe joined in the crowd with Donghyuk to see the outcome of the trial. He silently hoped Bobby would win, though. However, his wish was a hopeless one, he knew.

Bobby freaking murdered an entire family; a mother and father, with their son and daughter. 

There, he saw Yunhyeong in his prosecutor uniform, looking as smart as ever in his duty as the prosecutor who charged Bobby with murder.

The trial went on for hours and in the end, Yunhyeong said, "With all of these evidences, I hereby plead that Mr Kim Jiwon would be punished with the maximum punishment," he gave a deadly stare at Bobby who only watched him with reluctant gaze, "Death penalty."

Junhoe widened his eyes with how critical Yunhyeong's stare at Bobby, how much hatred kept in that eyes. He wondered why.

But Bobby's face was always expressionless. As if he knew the end.

 

Days gone by after the first trial.

Junhoe saw Yunhyeong visited Bobby again one day. He wondered why.

And he really didn't understand it. How could Yunhyeong be that cold and mean toward his own friend of 15 years, or so, from what he read in the internet?

After the short meeting, Junhoe went to see Yunhyeong who was on his way to leave the prison.

"Mr Song, can we talk for awhile?" 

Yunhyeong looked at him, nodding as he stopped the walk.

"I will just go straight to the point, since I don't want to waste your time," he said, "I went to the trial of Kim Jiwon's case the day before, but there is something I don't understand. You are friends with Bobby for 15 years. How could, you demand for death penalty to your own friend? I know the crime was too much, but isn't that too mean?" Junhoe sighed as he vent out his frustration, "Aren't you guys friend?"

Yunhyeong flashed a weary smile before answering, "I heard you had done your research for this case, about Jiwon," he ruffled Junhoe's hair softly, surprising the other, "I guess you hadn't had enough research yet."

Junhoe's mind went blank at the remark. "What...do you mean?"

"Yes. He is my friend. My own bestfriend."

"I know right—"

"But the people that he killed, were my own... Family..." Yunhyeong's eyes formed crystal clear liquid, "He murdered my entire family."

 

* * *

 

Authors note:

If you notice, this story is formed because of the kdrama "Defendant". Lol, i fucking love the drama, its awesome! Hehe...


	3. Chapter 3

**A few days after Junhoe found out that Bobby murdered Yunhyeong's family .**

 

Junhoe bit his lower lip, his mind was still thinking about Yunhyeong's words to him.

_Bobby murdered the prosecutor's entire family ..?_

He shook his head, finding it so damn hard to understand. Why would he murder the whole family of his own bestfriend of 15 years? 15 years was not short at all.

"What are shaking your head for?" Donghyuk asked with an amused smile, after observing Junhoe's critical situation of never ending shaking of head.

"Ah, no, nothing," he simply answered and tried to ignore the interested look from his fellow co-worker by turning to look at the field instead, but Bobby was nowhere to be seen.

He turned to Donghyuk, wanted to ask about the prisoner's whereabout, but then, he remembered that Bobby was brought to the prosecution. He wondered again what would happen next. Would Yunhyeong be cold again like before? 

He inwardly hoped everything would be fine. He hoped Bobby would be fine.

.

.

 

"You still want to go for a retrial?" Yunhyeong asked with a snort, "You yourself know you will lose anyway."

Bobby looked down the table, "I... I don't want death penalty."

Yunhyeong scoffed lightly before drifting his attention to person beside Bobby, his attorney, "Hanbin-ah, didn't you tell him that if he at least admit to the charges and ask for lighter punishment, he will not be sentenced to death?"

Hanbin sighed lightly as he looked at Bobby who couldn't even lifted his eyes to face Yunhyeong. 

"I did," Hanbin sighed again, "But he insisted on saying that he didn't kill your sister—"

"I did...kill your sister," Yunhyeong gritted his teeth hearing Bobby's weak confession, "It just...happened like that."

"Bullshit," Yunhyeong snapped, couldn't believe the person in front of him dare to even say that right to his face, "Are you kidding me right now?"

"But I really didn't mean it, Yun, I swear," Bobby finally lifted up his head to look into the prosecutor's eyes, desperately hoping the latter would notice his sincerity, "I... I was just trying...to..." Bobby's eyes shook slightly as he realized that he wouldn't want the prosecutor to be even more sad if he knew the truth, so he stopped talking and avoided Yunhyeong's questioning gaze.

"Then, what about my parents? My brother?" He stared at Bobby's uneasy look, "Are you saying that you purposely killed them while you didn't mean it to my sister?"

But no response.

Yunhyeong sighed seeing how Bobby turned mute again.

"I have asked this everytime to you, Bobby," Yunhyeong wanted to hold Bobby's hand softly, but he couldn't, everytime he realized that Bobby was the suspect to the murder of his family.

He felt so devastated. 

"Why...the hell did you kill them?" Yunhyeong clenched his fist, trying to hold in his anger, "Why?" But Bobby stayed still, only looking down the table again, "What did they even do to you that you...could kill them senselessly like that?"

Hanbin who remained silent from before turned to Bobby and felt bad when he saw that the other was still shaking, so he warmly held his hand. Bobby bit his lower lip, before uttering, "I'm sorry."

Yunhyeong sighed for the nth time hearing the same  _sorry_ word being said everytime they meet.

"Don't keep fucking say sorry, but please," Yunhyeong was feeling so frustrated, "Tell me why you did them like that! Why?"

"I'm sorry," Bobby heard a small sigh from Hanbin who was frustrated too, "But I can't tell you."

Yunhyeong snorted as he laid back against the chair, ruffling his hair frustratedly.

"I have my reasons," Bobby murmured.

Yunhyeong stared at Bobby's eyes which looked firm as he said that.

"Oh damn, looking at your eyes, it reminded me of someone," Yunhyeong reluctantly smiled.

Bobby felt good to finally see a small smile from the prosecutor, after only seeing his cold side.

"Who?" Hanbin asked.

"The officer at the prison," Bobby's eyebrows perked up as Yunhyeong continued, "That new officer you told me before, Bobby."

Hanbin turned to the said man, "You know him?"

Bobby mildly nodded, "The one that said he did a research about me," he unknowingly put on a smile thinking about the officer.

"I met you a few days ago, right? After that, he suddenly came to me. It amazed me how his eyes looked so firm just like you, when he asked why I demanded a death penalty for you when we are friends of 15 years," he smiled at the memory, finding Junhoe so cute defending Bobby, "It's funny that he didn't even know that the dead ones are my family."

Bobby gritted his teeth hearing it.

"I did...feel bad and sorry for you when he said that," Yunhyeong uttered with a sad smile, "That we are friends of 15 years," he shook his head lightly, still feeling amused with Junhoe, "I was actually feeling like a trash, at the moment, for wanting death penalty for you."

Bobby clenched his fist this time.

"But yeah, the death penalty is nothing compared to the fact that you murdered my whole family to death," Yunhyeong tried to read Bobby's expression while muttering all that, but the other offered no reaction at all.

He was disappointed.

 

When Bobby came back to the prison, he stopped his track once he saw Junhoe with Donghyuk walking together along the hallway.

Two officers who were escorting him looked at him warily before one of them said, "What is it, Bobby?"

Bobby shook his head, "Nothing."

So, they continued escorting him back to the prison before Bobby shoved the two officers away once he was near Junhoe and lunged forward to Junhoe, roughly pinning him to the wall there.

He angrily asked, "Why? Why did you do that?" 

Even his hands were handcuffed, he still grabbed Junhoe's collar to express his infuriated heart, "Why the fuck did you say that to him??"

Junhoe felt like he almost get choked with the violent action toward him. He tried to hold Bobby's fuming handcuffed hands, "W-wait, I don't understand... What are you talking about??"

"Yunhyeongie!! Why did you say that to him?!" He shouted exasperatedly, "Who do you think you are to say that kind of things to him? Who are you...to ask him why did he demand that kind of punishment to me??"

Junhoe finally comprehended it, "I... I was just..."  _worried about you_

"Tell me, who do you think you are to make Yunhyeongie feeling bad for doing that to me?? Who are you, huh??" The other officers including Donghyuk kept trying to drag Bobby away from choking Junhoe, but the prisoner's strength was extremely good at that time.

Junhoe bit his lower lip, thinking about what Bobby shouted to him.

"I hate the fact that you made him feeling sorry to me... I hate the fact that you made him feeling like a trash... I hate it..."

Junhoe gulped down his saliva when he saw Bobby's eyes turned teary.

"Stop acting like you care about me... Stop acting like a know-it-all if you know nothing about me and him!"

Junhoe sighed heavily before he finally lifted up his eyes to look at Bobby, "Okay, fine."

Bobby's eyelashes fluttered a bit seeing how calm Junhoe seemed now. His grip to the other loosened without him realizing.

He didn't even realize that they were so damn close to each other.

"If that is what you want," he gave expressionless face to Bobby, "I will not do it anymore. I will not care about you anymore. I will not think about you anymore. I will not say anything to your dear Yunhyeong anymore."

Bobby started to feeling uncomfortable with what what Junhoe was saying.

"I realized that I have crossed the line. I'm sorry, Mr Kim Jiwon. I will not do those things anymore."

Donghyuk sighed at the side, "Junhoe-ya..."

"So, now, can you please let me go? I have my duty you know."

Bobby reluctantly let Junhoe go and the officer coldly left with Donghyuk.

The other officers dragged him back to the prison without further delay.

Bobby sighed to himself,  _damn, I did wrong again. I shouldn't have followed my anger. Again._

 

And that moment marked the day Junhoe stopped caring about Bobby. 


End file.
